


Men of Steel

by steammmpunk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/undermistletoe/">Under Mistletoe</a> 2007 challenge - <i>favorite story themes: AU or Hurt/Comfort</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Steel




End file.
